


You And I Were Fireworks

by kycantina



Series: high school jeankasa [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: “Maybe. Maybe I’ll miss you too much when we’re more than five yards from each other, and it seems pointless to start while you’re still only a few minutes away.”Jeankasa Weekend 2019: Summer





	You And I Were Fireworks

Mikasa loves the ocean, revels in it, even. The summer may eventually drag them their separate ways, but for now, at least, Jean has this, has her. She dances on the water, laughing to herself in a way the world outside hardly ever gets to see. Mikasa practically glows in the firelight, all golden curves and dark hair, allowed to grow long enough to drip down her shoulders, her eyes glint something fiery but playful, a lioness in every sense of the word. Jean can tune out for tonight, he can tune out three months of landscaping and waitering and coffee stained scholarship applications. Not only for Jean, Mikasa’s going back to Japan for the summer, her grandparents need the help and it’s the least she can do to keep herself off Eren’s couch and her parents here for senior year. Three months of half awake Skype calls and timezones and missing the color of her lipstick and her hair in his fingers; that’s the deal, but not tonight. Three days, three nights, school may be over but they aren’t, not yet at least. She gestures to Jean, a soft half smile making his heart beat all the more faster. It takes everything Jean has not to rip his shirt off and run to her, the tugging he’s felt these past few weeks growing even more incessant. To take her in his arms, press his lips to hers. Sure, he wants to, but that’s not their style. Mikasa and Jean were soft and subtle, crossed pinkies and cheek kisses, maybe Mikasa leaning on his shoulder if it was late and she was tired, maybe a little tipsy. They’re not about massive gestures, more about forehead kisses and gentle slow dancing. He goes slowly now, shrugging off his shirt and slipping off quietly, enough not to disturb Sasha and Marco. Jean steps into the surf, hissing at how cold was, even for June. Mikasa laughs at him, wading out to meet him halfway. 

 

“Try not to yelp too loudly, you’ll piss off Eren.” She jokes, stretching out a hand for him. Jean takes it, slowly wading out to her, and takes her other hand too. 

 

“You called?” He grins at her, kissing the corner of her mouth, which twitches into a smile. 

 

“Maybe.” Mikasa’s eyes sparkle, out of the corner of his eye, Jean can see Eren back on the beach, sparklers in hand. “Maybe. Maybe I’ll miss you too much when we’re more than five yards from each other, and it seems pointless to start while you’re still only a few minutes away.” She pulls a hand away, resting it confidently on his shoulder. Jean feels himself caving in. 

 

“Mika…” He mumbles, pressing his forehead to hers. “We’ve got all the time in the world.” Jean smiles faintly against her lips, fingers drumming on her waist. “Besides.” He grins. “My mom’s working the night shift tonight.”

 

Mikasa glances back to Eren and the others. “We shouldn’t.”

 

“We really shouldn’t.” Jean agrees, sighing. “But that doesn’t mean anything. We don’t have to see them until September. And even then, it’s just one year left.”

 

“Don’t remind me.” She laughs softly, tugging at his fingertips. “Take me home Kirstein. I don’t want to be alone right now.”


End file.
